my code lyoko story
by odddellarobbiajh
Summary: this is just my made up code lyoko story with my character justin and it had OXU to
1. Chapter 1

Odd ran and ran but through the forest sector till he got to a dead end could not get away, William had him trapped. William raised his sword to devirtualize him but just then William was destroyed by a boy. He was tall with short black hair. He had on a formfitting black battle suit, his weapons were two daggers with white blades and black handles.

"hello" he said

Odd jumped to his feet in battle position "who are you" he yelled

"there is no need to fight I am on your side" he said "I was prisoner to XANA for a long time, but I escaped"

"how do I know I can trust you" odd asked but just then the return to the past was activated sending odd back in time.

**-In the lunch room-**

Odd was explaining about the boy to the others "but how could we not have seen him" asked Jeremy in surprise thinking that his skills were so inadequate that he didn't see him before

"he said that he was with XANA as a prisoner but I still don't trust him"

"ok so we should go looking for him" Jeremy said as he was once more confident in his abilities to use the super computer

As they were leaving they were stopped by sissi "hello I couldn't help but overhear you, who are you looking for"

"None of your business sissi" said Ulrich

"yeah go away" odd was angry at her

"but I wanted to help" sissi was saying as the whole gang said "no" simultaneously

**-At the factory-**

"okay everyone to the scanners, he is in a tower in the forest sector" Jeremy said as he motioned to the scanners

Everyone got in the scanners "scanner odd scanner yumi scanner Ulrich transfer odd transfer yumi transfer Ulrich" as they entered aelita soon followed "scanner aelita transfer aelita, ok ill virtualize the vehicles" the overwing overboard and motorcycle" Yumi and aelita got the overwing odd got his overboard and Ulrich got his motorcycle "okay now get a move on the tower is not far southeast of your direction

"okay Jeremy, lets go everyone" Ulrich said as he sped of as the others followed and they came up on the tower they saw it was under attacked.

"I guess he really was prisoner, XANA must really want him back. There were three tarantulas and ten hornets attacking the tower. Ulrich triplicated and destroyed the three tarantulas while odd and yumi destroyed the hornets. Then the boy came out and looked at odd.

"your back" he said

"What's your name" Ulrich asked as he sheathed his sword

"my name is Justin and I was aelita's friend" Justin said

"why are you here aelita" asked surprised at the response

"I was with you when your house was raided and your father had no choice but to virtualize me to, but we were attacked and you escaped but I was not so lucky and I have been prisoner there until the last time when XANA attack he used more power than usual so I escaped and hid in the tower but he found me" Justin explained

"well I guess we could virtualize you to our world using code earth and enroll you at kadic" aelita said

"that sounds like a good idea" Justin said

"I can take care of that"

"who said that" Justin asked surprised

"that was Jeremy he runs the super computer, I'm yumi, this is Ulrich, this is odd, and you know aelita"

"okay lets do this" Jeremy said as he devirtualized odd, Ulrich, yumi, and aelita then he used code earth on Justin

"its good to be back" Justin said as he stepped out of the scanner and joined the others

**I hope you liked it. It is my first ever story I wrote and I am going to include oddxUlrich soon so if you don't like yoai don't read**


	2. Chapter 2

A week past since Justin was brought to the real world and he assisted in two attacks so far and he is a good worrier

**-outside kadic-**

"Ulrich what are you doing" odd said as Ulrich approached him

"I didn't want anyone to know but it is killing me to keep it inside, so, I have to tell you that….I….I….I love you" Ulrich said as he grabbed odd and kissed him passionately but odd didn't resist then Ulrich pulled out of the kiss

"I love you too" odd mumbled they kissed again until someone threw a rock at them and hit Ulrich in the head and yelled "faggots"

"oh no" odd screamed because Ulrich's head was gushing blood then he rushed him to the infirmary then the nurse patched him up and odd took him to his room and cried for him

**-in Jeremy's room- **

"what are you doing Jeremy" Justin asked curiously

"just testing different codes on lyoko" Jeremy replied

"oh well I'm going to see odd and Ulrich" said Justin

"bye" aelita said

"bye" Jeremy said

Justin exited the room and headed left for odd and Ulrich's room and knocked on the door "hello"

"h…h…hello"odd answered the door crying

"odd what's wrong" Justin said

Odd widened the door and motioned for Justin to come in "I..I..its u..Ulrich" odd said then he broke down into tears and closed the door

"what happened to him" Justin asked in a concerned voice

"someone threw a rock at him" odd said now calming down

"because he's gay" Justin said

"you knew" odd asked surprised

"yes he told me he was and that he loved you and was going to tell you and I'm sure he did ,right, then someone saw him kiss you didn't they" Justin said

"yes" odd said

"we have to…" just then both of them got texts "we better go"

They went to the factory and got in the scanner "what's happened Jeremy" yumi asked

"XANA is used a polymorphic specter to take control of a missile launch controller, but I don't know what he's planning to do so we have to hurry"

"ok, where's Ulrich" yumi asked as she noticed he wasn't there"

"he got hit in the head so he cant come" odd said

"ok, were is the tower Jeremy" yumi asked

"The tower is in the core of lyoko" Jeremy said "scanner odd scanner Justin scanner yumi transfer odd transfer Justin transfer yumi scanner aelita transfer aelita"

Soon they were in the familiar desert sector when three blocks attack yumi threw a fan and destroyed one, odd dodged an attack and shot the second one, then Justin deflected two shots then ran and slashed the XANA mark on it then it exploded. Jeremy virtualized the vehicles Justin's vehicle was a speeder bike(like on star wars)

They made it to the spot then went to the core were the tower was activated. They fought their way through until only Justin and aelita were left, but a skipazoa came and captured Justin while aelita was deactivating the tower. The tower shut down by itself so Jeremy returned to the past but Justin was not there but ulrichs head was better. Now they had to go look for him**.**


	3. Chapter 3

At the core of lyoko they could find no trace of Justin. But Justin was fine he was in a prison cell in the hidden sector called prison sector that XANA had recently created

**-at Justin-**

"I escaped the last cell I can escape this one too" Justin said as William appeared outside his cell "William let me out now"

"I cant do that" he said

"and why not" Justin said in an aggravated voice

"because we need the codes you have" William explained

"what codes" Justin demanded an answer

"the code to set XANA free" William said as he knocked Justin out and waited for the lyoko worriers as XANA had instructed him to do because XANA did not underestimate Jeremy's abilities and knew he would soon find the new sector

**-with the others-**

"guys I just found a new sector, I think Justin could be there" Jeremy said excitedly

Jeremy sent the lyoko worriers to the prison sector were an army monsters were waiting

**-at Justin's cell-**

He awoke to the sound of fighting and immediately remembered about what William said and thought to himself "I have to get out of here" then he saw a skipazoa coming to take the codes but them he heard

"Laser arrow" and the skipazoa was destroyed

"thanks odd" Justin said

"ill open the cell" aelita said as Justin saw her, yumi, and Ulrich approaching

Aelita opened the door and then they saw William but he was easily destroyed because the fight was six to one after they got out Justin talked to Jeremy, aelita, and yumi while odd and Ulrich went to their room to talk about their relationship"

"so I guess were boyfriends" Ulrich said

"guess so" odd said "I love you" and kissed Ulrich deeply for hours before going to sleep they had not told the others and didn't want to do it themselves so they told Justin to do it because he was okay with it

**-at the factory-**

"**So Ulrich and odd are gay" yumi said "well that's fine with me"**

"**me too" both Jeremy and aelita said simultaneously **

"**that's great" Justin said "I'm glad you guys understand and im sure odd and Ulrich will be happy about it too**


	4. Chapter 4

**-with odd and Ulrich-**

"good morning" Ulrich said as odd woke up. Odd always sleeps later and Ulrich had been up for an hour already

"good morning" odd mumbled tiredly

"I got you some breakfast" Ulrich said holding out a tray with milk, an apple, and some eggs "I already ate"

"oh, well thanks" odd said taking the tray. He began eating "so did Justin tell the others"

"oh, yes and he said they said that they were ok with it, isn't that great" Ulrich said with excitement

"that's good" odd said and continued to eat.

**-in Jeremy's room-**

"oh no there's an activated tower" Jeremy said worried "I wonder what XANA's up to now" just then XANAFEID William brakes down the door "stay back" William swung at Jeremy but he dodged it and ran for the factor while texting the others

-**in Justin's room-**

Justin's phone beeped "huh, a text" he looked at it "XANA again, oh I'm getting tired of him" then Justin left for the factory

**-in aelita's room-**

"XANA" aelita said as she looked at the text and left

**-in Ulrich's and odds room-**

"what a text now" odd said

"its XANA" Ulrich said and with that they were out the door

**-at yumi's house-**

"I hate XANA, well I better get going" just then XANAFIED William comes in "William what are y…." yumi was cut off because William was choking her and she could not get away. **William was trying to kill her. **

**-on lyoko-**

"Jeremy the tower is really guarded heavily" aelita said "we need help"

"well Ulrich went to find yumi" Jeremy said "you'll have to find a way to do it" this pained odd because he knew Ulrich said a long time ago that he liked yumi and he thought he might be bisexual

"look out aelita" Justin yelled

"aaaah" aelita screamed because she was hit be a tarantula Justin went to defend her. He destroyed the tarantula and odd took out the hornets then William showed up

"you will all die" William said laughing evilly

"aelita run to the tower now" Justin said she ran but William shot his special ability at her but Justin jumped in front of it and was devirtualized odd fired laser arrows that killed William.

"go aelita" odd said . Aelita ran and entered the tower

**-at yumis house-**

"yumi" Ulrich yelled then he pushed William down. But he got up and started electrocuting him. Ulrich was dieing and yumi was past out. Then a flash od bright light, it was the return to the past and now they were saved 


	5. Chapter 5

-at lunch-

"**So are you guys ok" Jeremy asked yumi and Ulrich, they both say they are fine **

"**that's good to hear" aelita cheered in delight **

"**odd is still not here" Jeremy observed "he's never late to lunch, Justin's also not here I wonder were they are"**

**-at the factory-**

"Odd are you sure you know what your doing" Justin asked

"Of course I do, I'm doing this for Ulrich" odd explained "done, now lets go see if it worked" odd pushed the button and ran to the virtualizer

**- on lyoko-**

Odd and Justin got to lyoko there was a new motorcycle for Ulrich "it worked" odd said

"good, now lets go we have to get back to school for class" Justin said

"but I hate school" odd complained

"oh just come on" Justin said

**-odd and Ulrich's class-**

"where were you odd" Ulrich asked

"oh you'll see" odd said "it's a surprise for you"

**-later that day at Jeremy's room-**

"why were you at the factory" Jeremy asked

"odd was making a present for Ulrich" Justin explained

"what is it" aelita asked

"that's a surprise" Justin said beep beep beep

"huh a tower, uuh lets go"

**-at the factory-**

"Now you will get to see your surprise" odd said

"ok" Ulrich said

**-on lyoko-**

"my motorcycle it looks cool, is this my surprise"

"yes it is, do you like it"

"yes"


	6. Chapter 6

Ring ring ring

"who could that be at this time" Justin looked at the clock it was 3:30 A.M. "its Jeremy maybe its another tower" he answered the phone "hello"

"I need you at the factory" then Jeremy hung up before Justin could say anything

**-at the factory-**

"what is it" Justin asked

"I was trying t find a way to get rid of the codes you have to free XANA , and I think we could destroy them in the core of lyoko" Jeremy explained

"ok" Justin responded

"I think you can get there by yourself since XANA is not attacking" Jeremy said

"sure, ill go" Justin said

**-the core of lyoko-**

"I'm here, now what" just then Justin's head hurt bad he cringed in pain

"all done, wait behind you" Justin turned around and a skipazoa grabbed him but it was destroyed after trying do train memories

"what happened" Justin asked

"the skipazoa overloaded when it tried to get something that was not there"

"so you destroyed the codes, then we have no more use for you" William appeared out of nowhere then he devirtualized Justin

"William gets on my nerves" Justin said "well mission accomplished I guess"

"lets get back to school" Jeremy said


	7. Chapter 7

**-on lyoko-**

"get her" William told the hornets and motioned toward aelita

"no" yumi said she through her fan and killed one odd fired three arrows killing two of them there was one left and Ulrich through his sword to kill it Justin was fighting William

"Agh" William yelled in frustration as Justin dodged all his attacks then struck and hit him so he used his black smoke and shot him "die" he said he ran up and used a strong downward slash but Justin dodged this attack as well but then he almost fell into the virtual sea but he grabbed onto the side of the path "I have you now" William said but then was devirtualized by yumi Ulrich helped Justin up

"thanks you guys, I thought I was dead for sure" Justin said just then a new monster appeared it was human shaped and had one eye mark were the head was it had a katana as a weapon

"this thing looks dangerous" odd said then Ulrich ran up and attacked it but it blocked all his attacks and stabbed him then he was devirtualized

"Ulrich" odd yelled and ran over to try and destroy the monster buy jumping and shooting downward arrows but the monster deflected all of them and devirtualized odd

Justin slashed at it but missed them got stabbed and devirtualized

Yumi through her fans and missed now with no weapon she was defenseless against the monsters attack

Just then the return to the past was triggered

**-at the factory-**

"what was that monster" Jeremy said

"maybe it is important, I don't think XANA has the power to create multiple of a monster that strong" Justin said

"well whatever it is we cant let aelita fight it it devirtualized all four of you without getting hit once" Jeremy said

"well good night Jeremy" Justin said "I'm going back to school"


	8. Chapter 8

**-at class-**

"yumi , do you think it is weird that XANA has not attacked at all this week" Justin asked

"maybe he is planning something big" yumi said

"yumi and Justin please pay attention" Mrs. hertz said

"yes mamn" yumi and Justin both said

**-with odd and Ulrich-**

"get out of here" "yeah we don't like gay people"

"shut up, and leave us alone" odd shouted then he got punched Ulrich then struck back at the boy who had punched odd knocking him on the floor then both kids got up and ran because Ulrich was of course the better fighter

"are you ok" Ulrich asked odd

"yeah, lets get back to our room" odd said

**-at odd and Ulrich's room-**

"there you guys" Justin paused "what happened odd, are you ok"

" I got punched , but I'm fine" odd said

"can you stay here with him" Ulrich asked " I am going to get something for his eye"

"ok" Justin said. Ulrich left and Justin comforted odd and when he got back he had a bag of ice

"here odd this will help" Ulrich said and kissed him

"I have to go finish some things , could you stay with him" Ulrich asked

"yeah" Justin said Ulrich left "ok, odd do you need anything" Justin was getting up then odd grabbed his hand

"no, just sit here with me" odd said shyly

"ok" Justin said blushing then odd smiled leaned in and kissed him then Justin pulled away

"no this is wrong you love Ulrich" Justin said

"but, I love you too" odd said

"if you do that you will hurt Ulrich badly, don't you understand that odd, I mean you two have been dating for months and anyways you never told me anything about you loving me" Justin looked at odd he had a stunned look on his face then Ulrich walked in

"what's wrong odd" Ulrich asked

"its nothing" odd cried burying his face in his pillow

Ulrich looked at Justin but he didn't know what to say. Inside Justin knew he wanted to be with odd but Ulrich already was


	9. Chapter 9

-at the factory- odd pov

"look at justin" odd thought "how could he turn me down"

"odd i have to talk to you" justin asked

"hmm, why, to tell me you dont love me"

"just come with me"justin said

-normal pov-

"were are they going" aelita said

"who knows,they have been acting strange lately" yumi replied

"oh well, good job you guys" jeremy said

-justins room-

"why are we here" odd asked in an angry tone

"odd" justin paused "i do love you but you will breake ulrichs heart and i cant let you do that"

Odd just stood there shocked

-the next week-

RING RING RING aelitas phone was ringing "huh, hello" she answered the phone "ok" jeremy needed her at the factory

she left and saw ulrich walking down the hallway and he looked sad

"ulrich, why is your wrist bleeding, did you do that" ulrich nodded and broke down in tears "i have to get you to the nurse" aelita said

"no" ulrich said pulling away "promise you wont tell anyone please"

"only if you promise not to do it again and tell me why" aelita said

"ok" ulrich said

"just let me tell jeremy ill be late" said

-in odd and ulrichs room-

"the reason that" ulrich said "i cut myself is" ulrich paused a second time "because odd told me he loved justin more than me" and then he started crying again

"theres other people ulrich dont worry" aelita explained

-in the hallway-

Odd ran up and kissed justin

"odd what was that i told you to stay with ulrich and not love me" justin said

"well i told him that i loved you more" odd said

"why odd, i think you really messed up bad"

"why" odd asked

"ulrich loves you, a lot" justin explained "we have to go see him now"  



	10. Chapter 10

justin and odd walked into ulrichs and odds room andsaw ulrich and aelita talking and then ulrich turned around and burried his head in his pillow then aelita got up and took odd in the hallway to talk

"ulrich, are you ok" justjn asked ulrich didnt answer so justin asked again

"no" ulrich said coldly "you took odd away from me, i hate you"

"but" ulrich cut justin off

"no go away now" then justin left 


	11. Chapter 11

-In the hallway-

"wait" odd said as he ran after justin

"what" said justin angrily

"why are you talking like that" odd asked sadly

"because" justin said "it is all your fault that ulrich hates me now, if you had not said anything we would still be friends"

"what" odd said "you think this is my fault"

"yes i do" justin yelled

-lunch- 

at lunch odd sat with jeremy, aelita, and yumi while ulrich sat alone and justin sat with his new friend paige

"so how is your day so far " justin asked paige

"good" paige responded "how was yours"

"pretty good" he said. just then there was an explosion then he got a call from jeremy "ok ill be there" justin said then he hung up

justin left paige in a safe spot and left for the factory

-the factory-

"were is everyone" justin asked

"the exlplosion trapped everyone but you" so until aelita gets out we cant do anything" jeremy said

just then the elevator started comeing down and it opened then paige stepped out

"how did you get here" justin asked surprised

"i followed you and i want to know what your doing she damanded

"nothing" justin tried to convince her

"thats a lie" she yelled

"ok" justin said "this is an entrance to a virtual world that we go to so we can save the world"

"that sounds crazy" paige said

then justin took her to lyoko, paige was wearing pink and black robes and had bow and arrow

"wow" she said then a skipazoa showed up and grabbed justin by surpise and took controle of him then his cloths morphed into red and black battlesuit his daggers changed to combat knifes and he got a laser pistol just as this happedned the others arrived on lyoko and the katana monster, william, and four turantulas all the lyoko worriors were devirtualized then justin broke lose and destroyed the turantulas and devirtualized william

"its just you and and me , and you need a name how about assassin" justin said. he still had the speed and stregnth the Scipazoa gave him so they were equally matched then justin charged him and doged all his attacks and sliced him in the head and it was destroyed


	12. Chapter 12

-on lyoko-

"ok jeremy bring me back" justin said but then justin suddenly dissapeared

-with justin-

"what happened" justin said tiredly then he got up and looked around, he was back at the prison sector

he wandered around and discovered a city outside it was full of virtual people he recognized some of them because they were put in lyoko when justin was at the begginning of the project but he was not put in the city because he hid when XANA turned evil he walked up to one of his old friends he saw walking on the street named ryan

"hey ryan" justin said

"justin" ryan responded "i have not seen you in so long, where were you"

"i was battleing Xanas monsters" justin said as some hornets flew up and shot at him, he dodged the attacks and shot back destroying four with on remaining he jumped at it but got shot then he jumped again and then slashed it

"how did you do that" ryan said in aw

"i was never put in this city because i hid and i got powers to fight, i am going to get you out of here" justin said

"but how" ryan asked "we cant get out"

"i will find a way" justin said

they went toward the gate of the city that led to the core of lyoko and there were many stalkers gaurding it

" i cant destroy all of them alone, we will have to sneak around them" justin said. then he saw a builing that was very tall and he decided to go in it

"theres no gaurds in here" ryan noticed

"thats good" justin responded "now lets get to the roof." they made there way to the roof then they jumped and made it on top of the wall "look" justin pointed. there was a portal on the other side that went to the core "we have to get there but we cant get down from the wall without you getting hurt" just then hornets flew by and they ducked down

"that was close" ryan said

"im going to jump for it and ill catch you, ok" justin asked

"what!" ryan said. then justin jumped and landed

"ok, your turn" justin said. ryan jumped and justin caught him then they sprinted for the portal

-the core of lyoko-

"jeremy are you there" justin said

"justin!" jeremy said in surprise "where were you"

"in the virtual city, and i brought a friend" justin said

"who" jeremy asked

"his name is ryan" justin told jeremy

"okay ill devirtualize you both"


End file.
